mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisterhooves Slighted
Sisterhooves Slighted is a digital picture book by BronyCurious (credited as "Tom (Not That Tom)" in the book itself). It centers around Scootaloo and her adventures on a day when Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom are occupied and cannot hang out with her. Style and presentation The story is presented as a picture book: a single large image in an approximate 5:4 ratio dominates every page, and most pages also contain a handful of sentences of narration or dialogue. The graphic style resembles that of the show itself. The narration uses past tense, the third person, and almost exclusively Scootaloo's perspective. Summary The story begins the morning of the Sisterhooves Social competition a year after the eponymous episode, with Scootaloo on her way to the clubhouse to meet Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Once she arrives, she is informed that both of her friends forgot to tell her they would participate in the competition again. With nothing else to do, Scootaloo takes her scooter back to town, where she meets Twilight Sparkle. Spike is not in Ponyville that day, and Twilight could use some help. The filly enthusiastically agrees, expecting a grand adventure, but is disappointed when it turns out she is to help Twilight organize some books at the library. She manages to leave the library when Twilight isn't looking. Scooting aimlessly down a street in Ponyville, Scootaloo reminds herself out loud that she doesn't have to be alone even with her friends busy, she just needs to find someone non-boring to hang out with. Pinkie Pie overhears hear and offers to let the filly help with baking cupcakes, but Scootaloo turns her down; baking isn't her idea of fun. Fluttershy also notices her, but by the time she decides to approach the filly, Scootaloo has already left the scene. On the outskirts of Ponyville, the Pegasus filly stops, standing around sadly and convinced that the day is wasted, after all. She is snapped out of this mood by a familiar voice: Rainbow Dash calls her from a nearby cloud. Twilight Sparkle had told her to find Scootaloo and ask her to go back to the library, but Rainbow Dash has a better idea: Scootaloo should hang out with her. To get around the fact that the filly cannot fly yet, Rainbow Dash lets her grab on to her, lifting her into the sky. They spend the rest of the day like this, Rainbow racing with Scootaloo on her back. Near dusk, the two Pegasi sit on a cloud. Scootaloo gets sentimental and loudly complains about the fact that she doesn't have a sister, like Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle do, and that she wishes Rainbow Dash could be her sister. The older mare reminds her that just because they aren't related, doesn't mean they can't hang out like sisters from time to time. They are interrupted by the other two fillies, who have returned from the Social and ask Scootaloo if she wants to go crusading with them for what remains of the day. Their friend looks at Rainbow Dash and declines, saying that "crusading can wait until tomorrow". The book ends with everyone back at the library, where it looks like they have all decided to help Twilight after all. In a letter to Princess Celestia, Twilight summarizes the lesson that Scootaloo has learnt: "family can be more than just the ponies you're related to". In a callback to her earlier scene, Pinkie bursts into the library, balancing a tray full of cupcakes on her head. Nobody seems to want to eat them, prompting her to wonder out loud what everypony's problem with cupcakes is that day. External link * PDF embedded on the creator's deviantArt page Category:Fanmade comics